lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
The construct
The construct also known as the "Event Horizon" in Lucidstuck is a simulated reality environment created by Daydream. The environment has been described as a pillar of light that has engulfed a large space capturing some of the dreamers within. Daydream created the construct as a desperate attempt to pause the actions that took place concerning Derrick and Lucia. Within, Daydream oversees causality, looking for a way to avoid or reverse this event in order to protect Derrick. She normally occupies a "template realm" consisting of vast white emptiness where she can conjure items and concepts at will. In this space she sits in a grey arm chair and looks through memories that resemble photographs. Structure The construct's structure is described as "loosely put together" by Daydream as it was created on a whim. Some dreamers contained within are unaware of their state and proceed as normal, however certain characters understand that the construct exists and must refrain from sharing this information to the wrong people as the construct depends on Daydream's ability to control it. The Unknown Entity is confirmed to exist within the construct and one of the goals is to defeat it before the construct is terminated. The construct is an almost perfect copy of the environment of the dream world. The construct contains its own functioning universe, with life and objects generated by itself. The dream world also has its own generated monsters that may or may not have ever existed prior to the construct's creation. It also contains infinite levels of darkness like the original, and houses monstrosities in the unknown void as well. While reviewing memories, Daydream oversees the construct. It is limited based on Daydream's knowledge (i.e the outpost guards information or in-construct knowledge of trivia matters.) What Daydream does not know is "filled in" by the construct. This is to prevent random places being "Black spots" Because Daydream has never been or knew about the area. Time shenanigans The construct's time progression is independent, and does not affect the outside dream world. Daydream says that within the construct time is an illusion, and that it can go as fast or as slow as she pleases it to be. Daydream has even considered to live within the construct forever if she cannot find a way to fix the events that took place concerning her brother. On the outside of the construct, events do seem to progress with Nightmare and the other dreamers. According to a letter from Lexii, Nightmare has plans in motion while things are going on in the construct, however on a bigger picture, its not certain what level the construct was created on, which could mean all of these events count have taken place in a single night. Narren discusses with Garry the number of iterations they remember going through, and while Garry can only partially remember events up to 17 iterations ago, Narren can remember "8,799 or so." Construct Quotes "I'm not ready to wake up. I can never know for sure if I'm really awake. It opens up the realm of psychological fear, doesn't it? I will forever be wondering if I really did wake up, whereas here I know I'm still asleep."- Garreth "Daydream's illusion has within it, the entire realm. Though it's a memory, there are assumed aspects that are "filled in" in order to explore the realm without any "blank spots" or discrepancies." - Garreth Category:Concepts